Crelnox for Life
by ZeanJustin
Summary: Quand Mr El Nox s'incruste chez CrazyBombWorld


C'était un jour banal. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantait et Crazy était en train de regarder les épisodes de l'anime pour son prochain résumé foireux. Il était à la fin du 13ème épisode lorsque le téléphone se mit à sonner.  
Il se leva tranquillement, attrapa son verre et en bu une gorgée avant de décrocher.

\- Allo ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ouais, Crazy ? C'est El Nox ! Comment tu vas ?

\- Beaucoup de boulot, je prépare la prochaine vidéo et toi ?

\- J'me disais que ça serait sympa de se faire un truc. Ça fait un bail qu'on est pas sorti. En plus c'est bientôt ton anniversaire non ?

Le coeur de Crazy fit un bond. Une joie soudaine le prit et il répondit d'un ton enjoué :

\- Avec plaisir mec ! On fait ça où ?

\- Chez toi ? A la maison, c'est pas trop ça. Je viens à peine de terminer le papier peint.

\- D'acc', fit Crazy avec un petit rire.  
Il prit une gorgée d'eau.  
On dit... ce soir vers 18h30 ?

-Ça roule ! A ce soir !

\- Salut !

Il raccrocha et se tourna pour voir le salon dans son entierté.

Un peu de rangement ne ferait pas de mal, pensa-t-il.

Son ami venait, une nouvelle qui ne pouvait qu'ensoleiller sa journée...

~~~~~~~~~  
18h30 - Devant chez Crazy  
~~~~~~~~~

El Nox venait tout juste d'arriver devant chez Crazy. Il se recoiffa un peu et monta les quelques marches pour aller presser le bouton de la sonnette.  
Quelques secondes après, son ami ouvrit et le salua d'une embrassade affectueuse.

\- Salut ! Dépêches-toi entre, il fait froid dehors. El Nox s'exécuta et, après que la porte fut fermée, il tendit au Youtuber un paquet cadeau.

\- Bon anniversaire !

Crazy ne savait pas quoi dire. Il sentait le rythme de son coeur s'accélérer et affichait un sourire traduisant une grande joie. Il resta là un instant avant que son ami n'éclate de rire.

\- La tête que tu fais mec, j'en peux plus !

Crazy sentit ses joues chauffer un peu puis à rire aussi.  
On peut dire que cette soirée commençait extrêmement bien...

\- Bon tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Juste de l'eau ça suffira !

Crazy lui servit donc un verre qu'il lui tendit. En le lui passant, il effleura sa main et sentit à quel point elle était chaude. Un frisson le parcouru et El Nox bu son verre.

Ils partirent tous les deux s'assoirent sur le canapé.

\- Tu ne l'ouvres pas tout suite ? demanda le createur d'El Review en désignant le paquet du doigt.

\- Pourquoi pas...

Crazy commença doucement à arracher le papier puis fini par le déchirer complètement pour finalement en sortir une peluche en forme de chat blanc avec des tâches noires, un peu comme un dalmatien.

\- Alors il te plaît ?

\- Mais oui ! Il est trop mignon !"

Crazy remercia son ami en lui faisant la bise. Il sentit alors son souffle sur sa nuque ce qui le fit frissonner à nouveau. El Nox ne remarqua rien.  
Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait aujourd'hui ?

Après avoir regarder quelques épisodes d'animés, ils allumèrent la console et commencèrent un Mario Kart. Il devait être aux alentours de 20h30 lorsqu'ils terminèrent leur 13 ème partie. Leur ventres commencèrent à crier famine et Crazy se leva pour aller voir ce qu'il restait dans le frigo.  
Pendant ce temps là, El Nox restait sur le canapé, regardant fixement l'écran de la télé, se perdant dans ses pensées.  
Il avait toujours lui faire plaisir. Toujours. A chaque fois qu'il savait qu'il allait le rejoindre pour sortir boire un coup, sa journée était parfaite. Il s'était posé beaucoup de questions au debut. Mais au fils des jours, des semaines, des mois, sa joie se faisait de plus en plus grande en pensant à lui et son ventre semblait se tordre dans tous les sens.  
Était-ce cela que l'on appelait : l'Amour ?  
C'était pour son anniversaire et aussi pour cette raison qu'il était la. Il voulait en avoir le coeur net. Découvrir la véritable nature de ses sentiments envers celui qu'il appelait pour l'instant son ami.

\- Hey mec ! T'es avec moi ?

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que Crazy lui secouait l'épaule.  
Il se tourna un peu brusquement vers son "ami" et sans comprendre pourquoi, celui-ci sursauta et glissa sur le parquet. Sauf que celui tenait toujours l'épaule d'El Nox qui, au lieu de se lever, tomba lui aussi lourdement au sol.  
Tout les deux éclatèrent de rire. Crazy se retourna et ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez, l'un de l'autre.  
Puis le silence s'installa. Il se fixaient tous les deux, les yeux dans les yeux. El Nox sentit le rouge monter à ses joues tandis que son ami l'était déjà complètement. Celui-ci voulut se lever mais une main l'en empêcha. Lorsqu'il voulut s'en débarrasser, il fut tirer vers le bas et se retrouva encore plus proche de son ami.

\- M... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

El Nox sentait que c'était le moment. Il devait lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Alors, pour toute réponse, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Crazy qui émit quelques gémissements.  
Le Chat-Tuber passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de son "ami" et commença à lui caresser doucement le dos.  
L'autre qui se débattait au début, fini par se laisser faire et se laisser emporter par la chaleur et les émotions.  
El Nox se retira finalement et regarda Crazy, les yeux fermés, complètement rouge. Il sourit puis le porta et le déposa sur la canapé avant de se mettre à califourchon au dessus de lui.  
Maintenant c'était fait. Comment allait réagir celui qu'il aimait ?  
Il le regarda fixement et le vit ouvrir doucement les yeux. Il y eu quelques secondes où rien ne se passa puis, à sa grande surprise, Crazy passa ses bras autour de son cou et le tira vers lui pour lui rendre son baiser langoureux...

FIN

▶ Afficher le texte des messages précédents

▶ Afficher le texte des messages précédents

▶ Afficher le texte des messages précéden

▶ Afficher le texte des messages précédents


End file.
